The Second Battle Royale
by Phenomuk
Summary: Disclaimer - I do not Own Yugioh. The Trio begin to rule the field, until they began to break down. Nicola is only too happy to help matters (Please Review. Don't worry about the bend in the rules, those are intentional)
1. The Second Battle Royale

The Second Battle Royal  
  
The next two days all the duellists were preparing their decks and waiting for the Battle royal. The tournament was held on a Saturday. All the duellists were in the waiting room after they had drawn their numbers. The referee was in the arena and he spoke to the crowd   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen here are the rules for the Battle Royal. In just a moment those duellists who drew numbers one and two will enter the playing field and the match will begin. Then every two minutes or after another duellist will enter the match according to the number he or she drew. If two or more duellists are eliminated in one turn another duellist will enter the match but the next duellists will arrive every two minutes. It is every man for themselves, elimination occurs when a duellists life points reach 0. For each duellist the Graveyard limit will be 20 cards. Once the Graveyard has been filled the cards in the graveyard will be placed at the bottom of the deck and the discarded cards after that will be placed into the graveyard again. When a duellist enters the field they cannot be attacked until they have draw one card. The last Duellist remaining on the field after all 20 have entered will be declared the winner and will earn a spot at the Duellist Master Invitational. Duellists. Number one and two please make your way to the ring"  
  
Geoffrey and Balfour walked down to the ring  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing David Balfour and Geoffrey Burton"  
  
Geoffrey and Balfour readied their disks and they drew their cards. Balfour drew his card first  
  
"I'll summon Mechanical Chaser (1850/800) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Burton drew his card  
  
"I'll summon Kycoo the Destroyer (1800/700) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Balfour smiled  
  
"Set the clocks cause this will be a record elimination time. I play Change of Heart to bring your monster to me!"  
  
Burton's monster came to Balfour's side   
  
"No!"  
  
"And now I play Curse of the Masked Beast to sacrifice all my monsters to summon the Masked Beast! (3200/1800)"  
  
Balfour's strongest monster appeared on the field. Burton freaked  
  
"Masked Beast, attack his life points!"  
  
Burton was knocked off his feet from the direct attack and his life points dropped to zero. The announcer spoke to the crowd  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen a record has just been set for the quickest duellist eliminated of 1 minute"  
  
Burton walked off as the timer counted down  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"  
  
Everyone looked at the aisle and Mark Donnelly came down the ramp. Mark readied his disk  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Mark Donnelly"  
  
"Ok I'll set one card face down defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Balfour smiled and he was about to draw  
  
"Balfour, Time Seal!"  
  
"Damn, oh well I'll summon Octiclops (1800/1700) in attack mode and I activate the field card, Yami!"  
  
The field turned cloudy and some lightening was striking on the field  
  
"My monsters attacks powers are increased my 300. I'll place a card face down and now, Attack Masked Beast!"  
  
Balfour's monster sliced down the card  
  
"Octiclops attack his life points now!"  
  
Balfour's monsters struck down Mark and he fell to the ground. He walked off as Balfour folded his arms. The crowd counted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"  
  
Sean came down the aisle and Balfour was happy  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Sean Shevlin!"  
  
Sean readied his deck and he smiled as he drew his card  
  
"Raigeki!"  
  
Both of Balfour's monsters were destroyed and Balfour wasn't happy  
  
"I'll place a card face down. And now I summon the Ancient Elf (1450/1200) to attack your life points directly!"  
  
Balfour smiled  
  
"Magical Cylinder!"  
  
Sean smiled and he flipped up his face down card  
  
"Negate attack!"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"Baron of the Fiend Sword (1550/800) in attack mode and two cards face down. Attack his monster!"  
  
Sean's monster was sliced in half and his life points dropped to 1900. Sean drew his card  
  
"I play Soul Exchange"  
  
Balfour's monster was destroyed and Sean's Airknight Parsath appeared on the field  
  
"I'll place a card face down. Attack his life points directly!"  
  
Balfour laughed and a card came up  
  
"Offerings to the Doomed!"  
  
Sean's monster was wiped out and Balfour smiled. Sean's card came face up  
  
"Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Swords of light surrounded Balfour's monsters and he sighed  
  
"Well that's no fun. So I'll get rid of it."  
  
He played a card face down and he activated it and he discarded a card from his hand  
  
"Magic Jammer!"  
  
Sean's Swords were destroyed"   
  
I'll summon another Mechanical Chaser (1850/800) in attack mode and once card face down"  
  
Sean drew   
  
"I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in attack mode and one card face down"  
  
The crowd counted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"  
  
Rex Raptor walked down the aisle  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Rex Raptor"  
  
Rex took his place on the field and he drew his cards  
  
"I'll summon the Ancient Lizard Warrior (1400/1100) in attack mode and one card face down and I play Block Attack to put Mechanical Chaser into defence mode"  
  
Balfour drew his card   
  
"I'll summon Jinzo #7 (500/400) and I'll play Mage power to make his attack points 2000 and he can attack your life points directly. Attack Jinzo #7!"  
  
Rex was hit head on and his life points hit 0. The Crowds counted down again as Sean drew his card   
  
"Gazelle the Mythical Beast (1500/1200) in attack mode and one card face down"  
  
The crowd counted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"  
  
Andrew Halliday came down the aisle  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Andrew Halliday!"  
  
"Beautiful Head huntress (1600/800) in attack mode and three cards face down"  
  
Balfour drew his card   
  
"I play my Mechanical Chaser back into attack mode and I'll attack Andrew with Jinzo #7"  
  
Andrew smiled  
  
"Gravity Bind and Increased Cost!"  
  
Balfour's attack was sucked into a small hole and Balfour sighed  
  
"Since your monster has only two stars it is unaffected by my trap card. But now it has 4 stars thanks to my Magic Card. And its effect is continuous"  
  
Sean drew his card. He laughed  
  
"I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon Buster Blader (2600/2300)!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Attack Balfour's Baron!"  
  
Sean's monster sliced down Balfour's monster and his life points dropped to 950. Andrew drew his card   
  
"I play Change of Heart on Sean's Buster Blader"  
  
"No Andrew. I play Shift to Sacrifice Balfour's Jinzo"  
  
"Fair enough. Sword Hunter (2450/1700), appear!"  
  
Andrew's strongest monster appeared on the field  
  
"Attack Balfour's Baron!"  
  
Balfour's Baron was destroyed and his life points were dropped to 250. Balfour drew his card   
  
"I'll place a monster in defence mode and I'll place my Chaser in defence mode as well"  
  
Sean drew his card   
  
"I'll place the Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in defence mode and I'll activate United We Stand to increase my monsters attack power by 800 so my Buster Blader has 3200 attack points. Then I play Remove Trap to take out that Gravity Bind. Take out Andrew's Sword Hunter"  
  
Sean's monster sliced down Andrew's monster and his life points dropped to 1450. Andrew drew his card  
  
"I play Ultimate offering and I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150). Then I play The Warrior Returning to put the Sword Hunter back into my hand. I'll also summon the Skull Marnier (1600/900) and I'll sacrifice my monsters to summon Sword Hunter in attack mode"  
  
Andrew's life points dropped to 450  
  
The crowd counted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"  
  
David Semple walked down the aisle and he took his place on the field.  
  
"Introducing David Semple!"   
  
He drew his cards. Andrew declared his attack  
  
"I'll take out Balfour's face down monster"  
  
The Mask of Darkness (900/400) appeared on the field. Balfour took a trap card from his graveyard and he placed it face down on the field. Semple drew his card  
  
"I'll summon Gamma the Magnet warrior (1500/1800) in attack mode and I'll place a monster in defence mode. One card face and Jam Defender"  
  
Balfour drew his card   
  
"I'll switch my Mechanical Chaser into attack mode and I equip him with the Black Pendent to raise his attack power by 500. Attack Semple's Magnet Warrior!"  
  
Balfour monster was about to attack when Semple's Revival Jam (1500/500) took the hit  
  
"What!"  
  
"With Jam Defender all your attacks are directed to my Revival Jam, which can't be destroyed"  
  
Semple's monster reformed. Sean drew his card   
  
"I play Call of the Haunted and I will revive my AirKnight Parsath (1900/1400)"  
  
Semple was confused  
  
"And now I will attack your Reival Jam!"  
  
Semple's monster was sliced in hand but it reformed. Semple was reduced to 600 life points  
  
"What?"  
  
Sean laughed  
  
"The Airknight Parsath takes the difference of attack and defence from my opponent's life points"  
  
Andrew drew his card   
  
"I'll place a monster in defence mode and that's it"  
  
Semple drew his card   
  
"I'll play Eternal rest to destroy Dave's monster."   
  
Balfour's Mechanical Chaser was destroyed and Semple's life points dropped to 100  
  
"I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1400) in attack mode and I'll attack Andrew's face down card!"  
  
Semple's monster sliced down Andrew's card and it was the Trap Master (500/1100)  
  
"No!"  
  
Semple's Jam Defender card was destroyed.  
  
"I'll finish with a card face down and I'll play Gaia Power that increases all my Earth monsters by 500"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"Castle of Dark Illusions (930/1930) in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Sean drew his card and his Alpha appeared on the field  
  
"Buster Blader, attack his Beta!"  
  
Sean's Buster Blader was about to attack but his monster was placed into defence mode  
  
"Block attack! And I'll play Pyro Clock of Destiny to make it my turn. I then play change of Heart to bring Sean's Magnet Warrior to me"  
  
"He is set!"  
  
"Valkyrion the Magna Warrior appear !"  
  
Semple's strongest monster appeared on the field  
  
"Attack, Sean's Airknight!"  
  
Sean's monster was sliced down and Sean's life points dropped to 400. Semple was on 100. Balfour was on 50 and Andrew was on 1450. Balfour drew his card and he laughed  
  
"Monster Reborn!"  
  
Balfour's Masked Beast appeared on the field. Semple smiled  
  
"But it's still not strong enough to take on my monster"  
  
Sean smiled  
  
"Allow me to deal with that. Deal of the Phantom!"  
  
Balfour's monster attack points increased to 3600. Semple was stunned. Andrew smiled  
  
"And I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to take out your Gaia power!"  
  
Semple's monster was reduced to 3500  
  
"Attack Masked Beast!"  
  
Balfour's monster destroyed Semple's monster and his life points hit 0. Semple walked off the field as the crowds counted down  
  
The crowd counted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"  
  
Nicola walked down the aisle and the crowds cheered  
  
"Introducing Nicola Mc Caughy"  
  
Nicola took her place on the field and she drew her cards. Sean drew his card   
  
"I'll switch my Buster Blader into attack mode and I'll take out Andrew's Sword Hunter!"  
  
Sean's monster sliced down Andrew's Sword Hunter and his life points dropped to 1300. Andrew wasn't happy   
  
"Hey we are met to be a team!"  
  
"It's every man for them selves"  
  
Andrew drew his card   
  
"Offerings to the Doomed to destroy your Buster Blader"  
  
Sean's monster was wiped out  
  
"And now I play Monster Reborn to revive your Buster Blader"  
  
Sean was stunned   
  
"You bastard!"  
  
"Buster Blader, take out his Humanoid Slime!"  
  
Andrew's Buster Blader took out Sean's monster. Nicola drew her card  
  
"I play Monster Reborn to revive Dave's Octiclops and I'll play Monster Slayer to take 5 zombies from my Deck to my Graveyard. I'll sacrifice my monster to summon the Undertaker (2000/1200) "  
  
Nicola's monster appeared on the field and its attack power rose to 2500  
  
"Then I play Wasteland to increase my monsters attack power to 2700. Take out Andrew's Buster Blader!"  
  
Nicola's monster sliced down his monster and his life points dropped to 1200. Balfour drew his card   
  
"I'll make my Masked Beast attack your Undertaker"  
  
Dave's monster was about to attack when it blasted from the sky. Balfour was stunned and on Andrew's side of the field was a turret  
  
"Gun Turret. Destroys one attacking monster on the field"  
  
Balfour looked at Andrew  
  
"You shit!"  
  
Sean drew his card  
  
"Ok boys. I say this alliance is over! Just Desserts!"  
  
Nicola's life points dropped to 1500. Dave's dropped to 0 and Andrew dropped to 800. Balfour walked from the field and Maria came down. She took her place and she drew her cards. Sean looked at his hand  
  
"I will bring back my AirKnight Parsath and I'll summon a monster in defence mode"  
  
Andrew his card   
  
"I'll play Silent Doom to revive a monster just sent to the graveyard. Buster Blader and I'll equip him with the Axe of Despair to my Buster Blader, attack Nicola's Undertaker!"  
  
Nicola's monster was wiped out but Andrew's life points dropped to 0. Andrew looked at Nicola and she had a magic card face up  
  
"Spell of Hate, I can transfer my life points damage to an opponent of my choosing"  
  
Andrew walked off the field and Kiaba came down and the crowds cheered  
  
"Introducing Seto Kiaba!"  
  
Kiaba took his place on the field. Nicola drew her next card  
  
"Change of Heart. Bring your face down monster to me Sean"  
  
Sean's monster appeared and it came to Nicola  
  
"I'll sacrifice this monster to summon Spinal the Skull Warrior (1800/2300) in attack mode. I'll equip him with the Black Pendent. I'll attack Sean's AirKnight Parsath!"  
  
Sean's monster was destroyed but his life points only dropped to 200  
  
"Chop Block. It halves the damage to my life points"  
  
Maria drew her first card  
  
"I'll summon the Wolf Axe wielder (1600/1650) in defence mode and two cards face down"  
  
Sean smiled  
  
"I will call back my Buster Blader with Call of the Haunted still in play, in attack mode and I'll attack Nicola's Spinal Monster!"  
  
Nicola's monster was split into two and her life points dropped to 1700. Kiaba drew his card  
  
"I will summon Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) and two Flute of Summoning Dragons' to summon 3 Blue Eyes (3000/2500) to the field!"  
  
"All of Kiaba's Blue Eyes roared   
  
"Blue Eyes take out Maria's monster!"  
  
Maria's monster was blasted to pieces and her life points dropped to 350  
  
"Blue Eyes finish her!"  
  
Maria was knocked off her feet by Kiaba's direct attack!"  
  
Kiaba looked at Sean and his Buster Blader.  
  
"I'll play the Dragon's Gunfire to inflict 800 life point damage to Sean"  
  
Sean's life points hit 0 and he walked off the field. Kiaba looked at Nicola  
  
"You are lucky you were last on the field. Your move"  
  
Nicola drew her card and she smiled  
  
"Well Kiaba, time for a risky move. Blind Destruction"  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"One monster of mine to take out three of yours, this move is perfectly sane. To defend my life points I'll summon the Castle of Dark Illusions (930/1930) in defence mode and I'll place my Spinal into defence mode as well. Go dice roll!"  
  
A dice appeared on the field and it rolled. It landed on 6 and Kiaba was horrified. All the monsters were destroyed apart from Kiaba's Lord of Dragons and Nicola's Castle of Dark Illusions. Kiaba was mortified  
  
"You…destroyed my Blue Eyes"  
  
Nicola smiled and Kiaba drew his card  
  
"I think you already used your Monster Reborn. So the mean time I'll sacrifice my Lord of Dragon's to summon Judge Man (2200/1500). I'll place a card face down and I'll play Fissure to destroy your Castle of Dark Illusions"  
  
A hand grabbed Nicola's monster and it was pulled down. Nicola drew her card   
  
"I'll place a card face down then I'll summon the Skull Servant (300/200) in defence mode. The crowd counted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"  
  
Bandit Keith walked down the aisle  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Bandit Keith  
  
Keith took his place on the field and he readied his deck. He drew his first card  
  
"I'll summon the Robotic Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode and one card face down. Then the Machine Conversion Factory to raise his attack power to 1900"  
  
"It still isn't strong enough to take on my monster"  
  
"But I can single out Nicola. Take down her Skull Servant!"  
  
Nicola's monster was slices to pieces and Kiaba smiled as he drew his card  
  
"Nicola. Time to pack your bags, attack Judge Man"  
  
Nicola smiled  
  
"Face down card, activate. Dark Spirit of the Silent, which allows me to choose an attacker and a target. Judge Man, attack Keith's Robotic Knight!"  
  
Keith's robot was bashed down and his life points dropped to 1700. Keith looked at her but she just smiled. She drew her card  
  
"Call of the Haunted!"  
  
Kiaba slapped his forehead  
  
"Revive Undertaker!"  
  
Keith smiled  
  
"You knock me down, I knock you down. Royal Oppression! I pay 800 life points to negate the summoning of your monster"  
  
Keith's life points dropped to 900. Kiaba looked at him  
  
"You really want her out to here"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Nicola set a card face down  
  
"I'll then summon the Armoured Zombie (1500/0)…"  
  
Nicola saw Keith had no monsters  
  
"In attack mode"  
  
Keith realised it as well  
  
"Attack Keith's life points directly!"  
  
Keith was struck down by her monster sword and Keith fell unto his back. He was not happy and he stormed off. The crowd counted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"  
  
Bakura walked down the aisle  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Bakura!"  
  
Bakura readied his deck and he drew his first card   
  
"I'll place a monster face down, the Headless Knight (1450/1700) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
'Bakura must have lost it, putting a weak monster like that with my Judge Man on the field. But I think I'll strike Nicola first. I want her out of here'  
  
"Judge Man, take down Nicola's monster!"  
  
Nicola's monster was about to be attacked when his monster was wrapped in chains. Kiaba looked at Bakura  
  
"Shadow Spell Kiaba. It reduces your monsters attack power by 700"  
  
Nicola smiled  
  
"And with the right equip I can take it out right now. I'll play Violet Crystal!"  
  
Her monsters rose to 1800  
  
"Attack his Judge Man now!"  
  
Nicola's monster sliced down Kiaba's Judge Man and he was seething. His life points dropped to 1700. Bakura drew his card  
  
"And since you have destroyed his monster Nicola you activated my other trap. Reveal the Destiny Board"  
  
A Ouija board appeared over his head  
  
"If I get the letters in order I choose that Kiaba should be the loser"  
  
"You must be kidding. You'll never get all those letters in order"  
  
Bakura smiled  
  
"I've done it more than once"  
  
Kiaba drew his card   
  
"Rogue Doll (1600/1000) in attack mode and one card face down"  
  
The crowd counted  
  
"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0" 


	2. Surprises, Surprises

Surprises, Surprises  
  
Darren Coey walked down the aisle and crowds cheered  
  
"Introducing Darren Coey!"  
  
Kiaba looked up  
  
"Well look who it is. Nicola smiled  
  
"I always wanted to face this guy. One on one"  
  
Nicola drew her card as Darren prepared his deck and his disk.   
  
"I'll summon another Armoured Zombie in attack mode and one card face down"  
  
Bakura drew his card  
  
"Perfect, Spirit letter I and I'll place my Headless Knight in defence mode"  
  
Kiaba was surprised  
  
'He may actually do it'  
  
Darren looked at Bakura  
  
"I take it Kiaba is your target?"  
  
"You bet"  
  
"Well I want him to stick around so I can finish him myself. I play De-spell to destroy your Destiny Board"  
  
The board over his head was destroyed and he glared at Darren.   
  
"And I will summon the Dark Fire Soldier in attack mode and Stop defence on Bakura's face down monster"  
  
Bakura's Earthbound Spirit was place into attack mode  
  
"Darkfire Soldier, take him down!"  
  
Darren's monster easily wiped out Bakura's monster and his life points dropped to 800. Kiaba drew his card  
  
"Rogue Doll will be sacrificed so I summon Swordstalker, take out Nicola's Armoured Zombie!"  
  
Kiaba's monster wiped out Nicola's monster and her life points dropped 1200. She drew her card  
  
"I will sacrifice my second Armoured Zombie to summon the Shadow Ghoul!"  
  
Everyone was stunned  
  
"How many monsters did she put in there?"  
  
Nicola smiled  
  
"9 by my count. Attack Kiaba's Swordstalker!"  
  
Kiaba's monster was blown to pieces by the shadow Ghoul and his life points dropped to 1200. Darren looked at Kiaba  
  
"And Kiaba, when it's my turn, you are history!"  
  
Bakura drew his card  
  
"Octiclops in attack mode!"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"Kiaba, you are history. Monster Reborn to summon…Your Blue Eyes!"  
  
Kiaba's own monster roared and he looked at Kiaba  
  
"You creep!"  
  
"Blue Eyes, take that man to hell!"  
  
The Blue Eyes fired it attack and Kiaba was sent on his back. He stood up and he was seething at Darren. Darren just smiled  
  
"This is not over. Do you understand me?"  
  
"You know where to find me"  
  
Kiaba walked off and Nicola drew her card  
  
"I now play the Dark Magic Curtain which lets me summon a high level monster from my deck with a cost of half my life points. Dark Necromancer appear!"  
  
Nicola's strongest monster appeared on the field and her life points dropped to 600.   
  
"First I play Cheerful Coffin which lets me discard three card from my hand and my monsters attack powers increases to 2700. Shadow Ghoul, take out Octiclops!"  
  
Nicola's monster shattered Bakura's monster and his life points hit zero. Bakura walked off. Nicola smiled  
  
"Alone at last"  
  
"A match long overdue"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"Well since I have Blue eyes on the field I could easily take you down, but I want to play this match out. I'll summon Giga Tech Wolf in attack mode and one card face down"  
  
Nicola drew her card and she smiled  
  
"I'll use the effect of my Dark Magic Curtain to summon the mighty Undertaker!"  
  
Nicola's monster appeared on the field again with the attack power of 3100. Darren was stunned  
  
"No way!"  
  
Nicola's life points dropped to 300  
  
"I wont show mercy Darren and you shouldn't either. Undertaker, take out his Blue eyes!"  
  
Nicola's monster sliced down Darren's Blue Eyes and his life points dropped to 1900. Darren looked at the Dark Magic Curtain  
  
"Isn't that effect open you both of us?"  
  
Nicola nodded reluctantly  
  
"Perfect, Tyrant Dragon appear!"  
  
Darren's strongest monster appeared on the field and he laughed  
  
"Darren, reality check, my monster is stronger"  
  
"But what if I did this, little Chimera in defence mode"  
  
Darren's monster's attack points rose to 3400  
  
"Now who's stronger? And on the topic of mercy. I show none to enemies, but to opponents like you. It is honourable to do so. Attack Tyrant Dragon!"  
  
Nicola's monster was burnt to a cinder and her life points dropped to 0. Nicola smiled  
  
"I want a rematch"  
  
"Granted, now get off the field"  
  
Nicola walked off as Darren waited for his next opponent. The crowds counted down  
  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Mai Valentine walked down the aisle and Darren smiled  
  
"Things are getting…hot"  
  
Mai readied herself and she drew her cards  
  
"Harpy Lady in attack mode"  
  
Darren was totally shocked but he smiled  
  
"Mai, think about what your doing"  
  
"Don't you worry sugar, I got this one planned out well. I play Shadow of Eyes"  
  
"On…"  
  
"Your Chimera. I'll place two card face down as well. Attack his Chimera, Harpy Lady!"  
  
Mai's monster slashed down Darren's monster and his life points dropped to 1100.   
  
"My Dragon is still stronger and my other monsters can finish you. Tyrant Dragon attack!"  
  
Mai shook her head as the attack was deflected back at Darren's monster and its attack points were cut in half  
  
"What?"  
  
Mai smiled  
  
"Now there's an Amateur mistake if I ever saw one. Mirror wall. I'll equip my monster with the Rose Whip. Destroy his Dragon now!"  
  
Mai's monster slashed its whip at Darren's monster and it was wiped out and his life points dropped to 650. Darren was getting frustrated as he drew again  
  
"I'll sacrifice my Giga Tech Wolf to summon Flame Cerberus in attack mode!"  
  
Mai smiled  
  
"Not much you can do now is there. Harpies Brother in attack mode"  
  
The crowds counted down  
  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Stephen Reynolds walked down the aisle and Darren was pleased  
  
"Stephen, good to see you"  
  
"Hey Darren. Since I'm going for the win, our alliance goes out the window"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, Darren. You know its everyman for themselves and because of my recent success I could win this time. I'll help you get rid of Mai first."  
  
He drew his card  
  
"Spear Dragon in attack mode and once card face down."  
  
Darren drew his card   
  
"I'll summon the UFO Turtle in defence mode and I'll attack Stephen's Spear Dragon!"  
  
Darren's monster slashed down Reynolds monster and his life points dropped to 1800. Stephen smiled and Darren shrugged. Mai drew her card  
  
"Ok boys. I'm going back on the offensive. Elegant Egotist!"  
  
Mai's Harpy Lady was multiplied into three   
  
"Attack Darren's Flame Cerberus"  
  
Darren's monster was slashed down and his life points dropped to 300. Darren was livid but Stephen smiled  
  
"Giant Trunade!"  
  
Mai's Mirror Force returned to her hand and she looked at Darren's eyes  
  
"I play Shallow Grave and the Stop Defence to bring back my Tyrant Dragon in defence mode but it will be placed into attack mode."  
  
His monster roared and Mai was stunned  
  
"Tyrant Dragon, finish her Harpies Brother!"  
  
Her monster was burnt to a crisp and her life points dropped to 900. Mai smiled  
  
"I have another life line"  
  
"Nope, sorry. Tyrant Dragon, take out her Harpy ladies Sisters"  
  
His monster again wiped out her Harpies and Mai was horrified  
  
"But how?"   
  
"My monsters special ability means I can attack twice if my opponent has more than one monster on the field. But I'm still not done"  
  
Darren looked at his Darkfire Soldier   
  
"Finish her!"  
  
Mai was struck down by Darren's monster and he smiled. Mai walked off as Darren turned to Stephen  
  
"Well you want this? You got it, be careful what you wish for next time."  
  
Reynolds drew his card   
  
"I will summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode and one card face down. I'll play Dragon's Rage"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Attack his face down monster card!"  
  
Stephen's monster burned the card and his life points dropped to 0  
  
"What!!"  
  
Stephen smiled  
  
"Dragon's rage takes off the difference between the attack and defence points off your life points"  
  
Darren was incredibly angry but he smiled  
  
"Stephen, you were right. This match was everyman for themselves. You were right"  
  
He walked off and Stephen nodded. The crowds counted down  
  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Michael Kernaghan walked down the aisle and the crowds jumped to their feet.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Michael Kernaghan!"  
  
Michael took his place on the field and he readied his disk  
  
"Ok Stephen, you are finished"  
  
He drew his card   
  
"I'll summon La Jinn in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Reynolds drew his card  
  
"I'll summon Cave Dragon in attack mode"  
  
Michael smiled and his monster fell into a hole"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trap hole"  
  
"Oh well. Attack his La Jinn, Spear Dragon!"  
  
Michael's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1900. Michael smiled and he revealed another card  
  
"Last Will. It lets me summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less to the field. I choose the Witches Apprentice in defence mode and then I summon the Man Eating Treasure Chest and I will attack your Spear Dragon!"  
  
Stephen's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1800.  
  
"And I'll place a card face down to finish up"  
  
Stephen drew his card  
  
"Good plan in theory, but you didn't count on this. I will sacrifice my Koumori Dragon to summon the Curse of Dragon"  
  
"No!"  
  
"And since he is a Dark Monster your effect has backfired on you. Attack, his Treasure Chest!"  
  
Michael's monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1500. Michael drew again and he smiled  
  
"I will sacrifice my monster to summon the Swordstalker in attack mode"  
  
"Matching attack points. Got any other bright ideas?"   
  
"Thanks for the inspiration. Metal Morph!"  
  
Michael's monster got armour placed on it and its attack power rose to 2400 and further to 3400  
  
"What!"  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"Its attack power increases my 400 then further by half the attack points of my target. And I'm not done. You are finished Stephen. I equip my monster with the Sword of Dark Destruction to increase his attack power to 3800! Attack Swordstalker!"  
  
Michael's monster sliced down Reynolds monster and his life points vanished to 0. He walked off the field and the crowds   
  
The crowds counted down  
  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Joey Wheeler walked down the aisle   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Joey Wheeler"  
  
Michael rolled his eyes as Joey took his place  
  
"Wheeler, go home. This is no place for a dog like you"  
  
Joey drew his card  
  
"Eternal Rest"  
  
Michael freaked as his monster was destroyed  
  
"Monster Reborn your Swordstalker and I'll sacrifice him to Summon Jinzo!"  
  
Joey's strongest monster appeared on the field and Michael was frozen  
  
"Jinzo, take him out!"  
  
Michael was knocked off his feet from the direct attack  
  
"Wheeler!"  
  
"Who's the dog now, huh hotshot!"  
  
"This is not over Wheeler. Mark my words"  
  
"Consider them marked, now get out of here!"  
  
Michael walked off and the Crowds counted down   
  
The crowds counted down  
  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Yugi walked down the aisle and the crowds cheered  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Yugi Motto"  
  
Yugi took his place on the field and he smiled at Joey  
  
"Well Joey, that was impressive"  
  
Michael was watching the match with the others  
  
"What a cheat. He probably fixed his deck"  
  
Keith came up behind him  
  
"They were shuffled by officials. You just can't take it"  
  
Michael turned to him and he grabbed his coat  
  
"You listen! I am a champion duellist and I got knocked out by an amateur. Come to think of it, didn't that dog beat you in duellist Kingdom?"  
  
Keith remembered  
  
"Damn dog!"  
  
Yugi drew his card   
  
"I'll place a card face down in defence mode and two cards face down"  
  
Wheeler was about to draw  
  
"Joey, stop there. I play Time Seal!"  
  
Joey couldn't draw  
  
"I'll place a card face down and I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight"  
  
Yugi smiled and Joey's monster fell into a hole  
  
"Trap Hole Joey"  
  
"Oh man. I'll just make Jinzo attack your face down monster!"  
  
Jinzo wiped out the card and it was the Wall of Illusion. Jinzo was returned to Joey's hand  
  
"Oh man"  
  
"And now I summon Neo and Magic Swordsman."  
  
"Hold on there, Yugi"  
  
Yugi saw a Grave robber on the field holding the Trap Hole card"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Yugi's monster was sent into a hole but he smiled  
  
"That was a great move Joey"  
  
The crowds counted down  
  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Tea walked down the aisle, obviously nervous. Michael smiled as he watched  
  
"Take out Wheeler"  
  
"This should be fun"  
  
Michael looked at Kiaba, noticing the sarcasm in his voice  
  
"This will just be a stalling game. They won't attack each other for fear of losing their friendship. Set your watches boys, this will take a while"  
  
Tea drew her card   
  
"Spirit of the Harp in attack mode and I'll play Bait Doll to force Joey's face down card to activate"  
  
Shield and Sword appeared and Tea smiled  
  
"Alright. Even better"  
  
Her monsters attack power rose to 2000. He looked at Joey and Yugi  
  
"Who shall I take out first?"  
  
Joey looked at her  
  
"Take me Tea"  
  
Yugi looked at him   
  
"No Joey, you could go on and win this"  
  
"No Yugi. I knocked out a favourite and I'm done for now. Tea come at me"  
  
She nodded and her monster struck Joey down and Yugi wasn't happy. Joey's life points dropped to 0 and Tea regretted what she did  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi"  
  
He looked at Joey and then at Tea  
  
"Its alright. This is a game in which players must fight for themselves. I'll now summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Attack her Spirit of Harp now!"  
  
Tea's monster was split into two and her life points dropped to 1400.   
  
"I'll summon Maha Vailo in attack mode and I'll place a card face down. Take down his Celtic Guardian!"  
  
Tea's monster destroyed Yugi's monster and his life points dropped to 1850. Yugi drew  
  
"Change of Heart!"  
  
"NO"  
  
Michael was stunned  
  
"How did he draw that!"  
  
Tea's monster came to Yugi's side  
  
"I'll now sacrifice this monster to summon Curse of Dragon!"  
  
Yugi's monster roared as it appeared on the field and Tea knew she was finished   
  
"Curse of Dragon, destroy her life points now!"  
  
Tea was struck head on by the fire attack and her life points dropped to 0. Yugi smiled  
  
"You put up a great fight Tea"  
  
She smiled and walked to the back as the last competitor was about to enter. The crowds counted down  
  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"  
  
Robin walked down the aisle  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Robin Kernaghan"  
  
She took her place on the field and drew her cards  
  
"This is going to be great"  
  
"I agree"  
  
Robin drew her card   
  
"Revival Jam in defence mode and the Jam Defender to target all your attacks to my monster"  
  
"I know what it does. I have came across this monster before"  
  
Yugi drew   
  
"Beaver Warrior in defence mode"  
  
"I summon the Red Archery Girl in attack mode and I'll play the Legendary Ocean to downgrade all my monsters by 1 star. And one card face down"  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"I know her strategy. She has Regulation of the Tribe waiting"  
  
Yugi drew as Kiaba looked at Michael  
  
"But that won't work against Yugi. His deck is all over the place unlike yours"  
  
Michael frowned  
  
"I will summon the Dragon Zombie in attack mode to take out that Archery Girl!"  
  
Yugi's monster destroyed Robin's Revival Jam instead and it simply reformed itself  
  
"Oh yes. I forgot about that"  
  
Robin smiled  
  
"I summon Catapult Turtle in attack mode and I'll sacrifice my Archery Girl to take off 700 life points off you Yugi!"  
  
Robin's monster was fired at Yugi and his life points hit 1300. Yugi drew  
  
"I'll now sacrifice my monsters to summon the Dark Magician!"  
  
Robin was stunned but she relaxed remembering Jam Defender  
  
"Curse of Dragon, take out the Revival Jam!"  
  
Yugi's monster wiped out Robin's monster  
  
"Dark Magician, take out her Catapult now!"  
  
Yugi's monster fired its attack and destroyed Robin's monster dropping her life points to 700.   
  
"What!"  
  
"Your Revival Jam can only reform after the turn in which it was destroyed"  
  
Her monster reformed as they spoke  
  
"So I could easily attack twice"  
  
Robin drew her card   
  
"Perfect. Regulation of the Tribe!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"I'll then summon my Island Turtle and sacrifice it to keep my card in play"  
  
Yugi drew his card  
  
'Witty Phantom. I can't do anything with this.'  
  
"I play Witty Phantom in defence mode and my other monsters will be placed into defence mode as well. And one card face down"  
  
Robin laughed  
  
"I now play Monster Reborn to revive my Island Turtle then I summon Water Omotics. I'll sacrifice my Island Turtle again then I sacrifice both my monsters with the help of the magic card, Turtle Oath to summon Crab Turtle!"  
  
A huge crab appeared on the field and Yugi was stunned  
  
"And since you can't attack I'll do it for you. Attack his Dark Magician now!"  
  
Yugi's monster was slashed to pieces and Robin laughed. Yugi drew again  
  
"I place one card face down then I play Dark Hole!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Everyone else was stunned as all the monsters on the field were destroyed  
  
"And now I summon Mammoth Graveyard. Attack her life points now!"  
  
Robin was knocked over by the hit of Yugi's monster and her life points dropped to 0. Yugi smiled as the crowds cheered  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Battle Royal champion. Yugi Motto!"  
  
The Crowds cheered wildly and Michael walked off from the back room, furious and Kiaba wasn't happy about it either. He too walked off. Yugi walked out back where Joey and Tea hugged him  
  
"That was great Yugi"  
  
Nicola walked off but Darren walked after her. She walked out unto the streets but Darren shouted to her   
  
"Nicola you owe me a rematch!"  
  
Michael had just sat down at the local coffee shop. Nicola turned to face him  
  
"Very well Darren. You rematch is granted" 


End file.
